narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinzui Hiden: Tempering of Uneasy Bonds
The prosiac quintessential afternoon for the average rural residents of Reikaigakure. A quiet, lazy afternoon with calm breeze, as even the sun was seemingly affected by the air of faineance; with October ushering in the falling of leaves, and pileous yet gossamer clouds. With most of the residents lazying about after their meal, the part of the town seemed rather peaceful. However, that was not the case for a certain ebullient kid with white hair, as he was overcome with anxiety and joy with the thought of finally training with his father, Shinzui Uchiha, after years of negligence. Inhaling the particular scent brought forward by the autumn wind, the white haired boy began stretching and carefully inspecting the tools on his person. "Alright, Shintai, you got this!" he thought to himself, while walking towards the exit/entry door of the Shin household. The sound of the excited young boy's voice could be heard from inside the house. Nanako had opened the door and saw her son readily fired up. She heard about the father and her husband Shinzui finally given him the green light to train with him after all this time. While Shinzui wasn't exactly the most neglectful parent, he wasn't particular the most attentive either. He more or less always gone, either going out on rather absurd quests or just drinking himself out of his mind at a bar nearby. Thus, she more or less took on the role to give him the basics of shinobi training. So after all this time she's glad that Shinzui finally took notice. "I hope you remembered everything Shintai. Do you're best, but don't over do it ok?." she smiled whist pinching the boy's cheek. Rubbing his cheek, as his eyes fill with embarrassment, "I'm not a kid anymore, mom! I'm a Chūnin now! I got this, okay?" he replied hastily, out of excitement. His eyes echoed a sense of pride and confidence like never before. Before leaving, he turned towards Nakano and gave her a thumbs up in the typical nice-guy pose and grinned; as he stepped out of the door, making his way to the Reikaigakure fields that was privately owned by the house of Shin. Despite being just over two miles away from his house, even while cruising and not taking himself serious, as much as he could, Shintai was able to reach there in barely under nine seconds. "Yo Kiddo," Shinzui welcomed Shintai, gazing at the boy, whilst drinking his sake bottle. "I heard you aced the Chunin Exams. Congratulations. ''" Shinzui smiled. "''I heard from your mother, that you wanted me to train you ? what was that about all of a sudden ?" Greeting his dad with a rather awkward formal salute, Shintai grinned. "Thank you so much, father!" he exclaimed and collected himself for a moment as he could not believe that his father would care enough to congratulate him. "Well, I heard that you helped Shinoka-néh-chan trained and get her really strong. I wanted to see what the razzmatazz was about! Besides, I cannot be slacking up, I want to quickly catch up to all of my other siblings real soon!" he continued. "oh ! that's all the buzz there was to it? You should have asked Shintoki to help you out ?" smirked Shinzui, as he opened up another bottle of sake. I do know of a technique that would serve you well, with your chakra nature. But you are too young to handle the after effects of the technique." Shinzui thought out loud. Shinzui then threw two Shuriken's near Shintai, in a manner of passing it to him, not actually wanting to hurt him. "At what distance can you effectively aim the two shuriken at my Sake Bottle right in the middle ? Wanna Try ?" Shinzui laughed as he quizzed his kid, and drank a sip from his bottle. Dissapointed by his father's tone, Shintai sighed. "I'm sorry to dissapoint father, I do not possess water " he explained to Shinzui. "Which you would have known, if you had spent anytime figuring out your own son", Shintai obviously hurt, thought to himself but refrained from voicing these thoughts to his father, who as he understood was a busy man. Seeing the two shuriken, Shintai reflexively reached for his kunai and while he let one of them land next to him, he hit the other one with his kunai in such a manner that he sent it flying back just as his father had finished his sentence. The shuriken flew straight through the middle of the bottle as Shinzui drank and landed about a good ten feet behind Shinzui hitting another old, discarded sake bottle in the center that was lying on the ground; of course, Shintai, who had spent years practicing bukijutsu, with an emphasis on shurikenjutsu would know to account for angle of projection and the effect of Earth's own gravity to achieve such a feat. "Sorry about that, I did that without really thinking. My bad, I should have moved back, picked up the shuriken and done that. However, if you must know, 81 meters, on a good day", he explained politely. "Excuse me father, but I must test my own abilities against yours", he said in a rather apologetic tone, as Shintai with his free hand crossed his middle and index finger, forming a half-clone seal and produced a solid copy of himself. One handed seals were rare in the world of shinobi, especially for a freshly promoted chūnin. Both Shintai and his clone, performed the snake, horse and tiger hand signs in rapid succession, whilst in complete unison, and together produced two massive fireballs which was sent hurling at Shinzui. Each fireball fired off by the young shinobi, was capable of leaving behind a crater that was three meters deep and over sixteen meters wide, with the fireballs being able to completely vaporize debris to form these craters in the first place; two of them, would definitely be problematic to deal with, even for a much stronger fighter than him. By crisscrossing the pathways of each fireball, he had accounted for three of the four directions that Shinzui could move in to dodge the attack. Category:Roleplay